


Outside of Edoras

by TheTomBoy



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTomBoy/pseuds/TheTomBoy
Summary: legolas is there as aragorn lost hope.this is an old fic I found, and not the best. still, I found it cute.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Outside of Edoras

Aragorn looked up, startled, as Legolas approached. The light steps of the wood elf was hard for a human to hear.

"What are you doing out here Mellon nin?" Legolas asked softly as he sat down next the the man, leaning back against the cold wall.

Aragorn sighed softly, his gaze sinking.  
"I never thought I would let Sauron get to me Legolas. I know I have a advantage, he fearing me, but still I feel unsure."

"Estel." Legolas said, and when the man turned to face him he looked surprised. The blue eyes were slightly widened, as his perfectly formed lips tried to form words.

"What happened to the hope you always give to everyone else?"

Aragorn smiled a little over his shoulder, but it did not quite reach his eyes. Those wrinkles around his eyes when he normally laughed did not appear.

"I keep none myself."

Legolas looked directly into his eyes, trying to read every emotion. Aragorn let him, knowing that even if he looked away Legolas would feel it. He never opened up about how he felt, but this was Legolas. With him, he did not feel scared to show his true feelings.

"You are scared." Legolas said simply. Aragorn nodded and let his eyes drop, almost in shame. Almost immediately he felt a strong hand grab his chin to turn it towards him. Meeting the blue eyes of his friend he almost melted under the intense look.

"There are no shame in being afraid Aragorn. I am too."

Aragorn frowned slightly, and daringly took Legolas hand in his to hold it. The elf gave him a quick smile, eyes reflecting the red sun.

"Yes I am. I know Saruman will send more spiders to Mirkwood, and maybe even Orc's ..." His smile slowly died and he went serious.  
"Even stronger forges."

"Your people are strong Legolas." Said Aragorn, stroking his hands in a calming way.  
"They will easily hold on until we complete the task."

Legolas smiled and raised another hand to lay on their intertwined ones.

"So you have hope?"

Aragorn looked down at their hands between them, before he looked up at the slowly sinking sun. He felt the elf's gaze on him, and slowly turned to return the smile.

"Yes I do. I will follow Frodo 'til the end."

"So will I." Legolas said quietly and sat closer so their shoulders touched. Aragorn felt burned by the touch, and looked away. Legolas noticed, and smiled teasingly.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"No, of course not." To prove his point Aragorn lay his head down on Legolas shoulder, immediately feeling the soft hair against his skin.

Legolas chuckled and leaned back against the wall, his cheek pressed against Aragorn hair. It was a simple act of friendship. That was until Legolas realised their hands were still intertwined, and no one made a move to remove them.

Starting slowly, Legolas whispered.  
"How is Arwén?"

Aragorn opened his eyes, but did not look up. He lay his face closer to Legolas neck, feeling the scent only Legolas had, and closed his eyes again.

"I don't really love her." He whispered.  
"I know that now."

Legolas nodded, and raised his other hand behind Aragorn's back to clasp his shoulder, hugging him against him.

Aragorn blindly smiled, loving the feeling of Legolas warmth against him.

"What if someone sees us?"

"Let them look." Aragorn answered simply, leaving no room for argument.

Legolas chuckled softly and turned his head to smell Aragorn's hair. It smelled of earth and rain, like Aragorn did.

They sat in silence for a while, until Aragorn's breathing evened out and he went limp. Legolas smiled, understanding that he had fallen asleep. Not to wake him up Legolas sat there, watching the sunset peacefully.


End file.
